Alternative Methods
by holywakamoly
Summary: Hank's worried. Evan's Sarcastic. Boris just wanted to look around.


Hank knew that between Nikki and working at the Medical Centre, he left Evan completely forgotten and that itself, gnawed at him for a couple of days, after Boris had offered him a job. Evan seemed so glad to have him here, as kids they had a great bond. Hank was always the one who offered the comfort when Evan was in trouble, or he just wanted someone to look up to. Evan, he could count on to help him cheer him up when his girlfriend dumped him, or when he felt completely tired out from taking care of his mum.

Nikki was the kind of girl, who completely wanted the attention all to her, and then he started ignoring his brother in favour of meeting her, and soon the calls stopped. Evan called to wish Happy Birthdays, and Christmas. He knew Evan went to Accounting, and he scored quite well on his University Exams. Evan called him to attend the graduation and he told Evan he couldn't as he had a prior engagement. He heard Evan's happy voice deflate over the phone, and that didn't matter then as he had the world planned put for him, but when Evan sent him a photo of him graduating, he knew that the kid never held it against him.

His priorities, were marrying Nikki, and getting to the top of the hospital. During the whole fiasco, Evan came by and dragged him out of his house and into his car to let him drive to the Hamptons. Evan made sure that he laughed and enjoyed that night. All these time, when he had ignored Evan for a favour of better things.

When their mother died, he promised to take care of Evan; he did until Evan turned 18. Then he turned his back, and made Evan grow up forcefully with no one to turn to. Hank had Evan to turn to and watch him grow up, but Evan had money and nobody. Evan never held a grudge to him, and that made him sad watching the young kid, who he never really appreciated. Evan was about 24 years old now, that was at least 6 years of not taking care and watching out for the kid he was supposed to watch. He was watching Evan sleep on the double bed across his room, in Evans's computer chair, it was 2am but he was still wondering how Evan never held a grudge.

Boris had a weird feeling tonight, and usually his guts never acted wrongly. He was walking around the mansion noticing that Hank Lawson's bed was empty, and looking around he found the man sleeping on the chair in Evan's room. He to admit that these two were a weird combination, but they seemed to be good guys and he knew that hiring Hank as a doctor was good as for his credentials, they were good but he made a choice, to concentrate on a teenager then some stable man. Evan seemed to be the accounting kid, and he also read up on the kid's list. He had some fights and some drunken misdemeanours.

Hank was dead asleep in the chair, with legs on the bed and the man was also snoring softly but he seemed to have permanent thinking lines on his forehead. Evan on the other hand was sleeping soundly, with the blankets kicked to his legs, and wearing only his boxers, and socks, wasn't the man cold?

"Hank, Hank. Go to your room and sleep, doc." Boris nudged the man awake but making sure his face wasn't near the man, not knowing if Hank was the 'waking up flinging arms guy'.

"Boris, what, what happened?" Hank was all awake; talking loudly ready to charge for anything that required his action so early.

"Fuck! Dude, It's gotta be 3am in the fucking morning." Evan woke up groggily and managed to mutter at the two of them, and at the same time putting a pillow over his already ruffled hair.

"Language, Lawson" Boris shot Evan a glare, which he didn't see, but Evan had the guts to reply to "Which one, Boris, my man?" "I'm sorry, he get's cranky waking up early" Hank told Boris apologetically but staring at Evan's head. Both Hank and Boris looked at each other and shrugged.

"Cranky? Dude, what are you doing in this room in the first place, and Boris how can I watch the words that come out of my mouth, that's like physically impossible dude" muttered Evan at the both of them getting up and sitting on the bed, hating them for talking to him at a god-awful hour in the morning. After saying those words not a second later, Hank slapped Evan's shin so hard which gave off a loud sound, and basically a red handprint and Evan looking at his brother in disbelief to which Boris looked on approvingly.

"I'm so sorry Boris, I'll talk to him" Hank started apologising on the behalf of Evan, wondering if before he could help anyone else, he'd get fired from his job, thanks to Evan's sarcasm.

"Dude, you hit me!" Evan basically whined at Hank, to which Hank only kept his hand on Evan's shin, and squeezed it to the point bordering on having his leg strangled, and managing to look at Boris apologetically.

"Hank, let go of his leg, before Evan whines some more, and go to bed. I just wanted to check up on the house" Boris stayed calmly and sternly, trying to deflate the tension in the room, at 3 freaking am in the morning.

Hank just let go instantly at the same time and Evan backed down from screaming/whining at Hank and lay back down on the bed, never hearing someone else so stern with Hank and him. Not in a long time, maybe the only person who always managed to get him quiet was his dad, Eddie. Hank pulled up Evan's blanket for him, and gave him a kiss at the side of his temple like when they were young, and that got a blinding smile from Evan who said sleepily "Night' Hankie", which was Evan's childhood name for Hank.


End file.
